William George England (c1842-)
}} William George England, born during the early Victorian era, was a builder and hotel owner. It has been said that he owned the 'New England Hotel' off York Road, Bristol. He married Sarah Jane Bartlett; they were Quakers by faith and had a number of children. Residences In 1891 the family (Quakers) were living at 34 St.Pauls Road, St.Pauls, Bristol. In the 1901 census the following lodgers were boarding in their home:- :Isabell Dayman, aged 43 from Dartmouth, Dorset. :Lucy Watson, aged 49 from Chippenham, Wiltshire. :Harriett Southall, aged 79. In 1901 the family also had a servant working for them, Ada Butler aged 14 from Bristol. Details of children derived from memory of the granddaughter (daughter of Lillian Maud England) in combination with the 1871, 1891 and 1901 census records, no trace of the 1881 census online for this family. There are a lot more aunts and uncles than the granddaughter (Florence Evaline Jenner) remembers, it's likely some of them will have either died or moved away before she was born or while she was still young. Frederick C England (c1876-) Frederick (son of William George England) was an artist of little fame. Late in life he did several oil paintings, with the Salvation Army as the theme, using the smooth side of hardboard as canvas. It was all the more remarkable as he was almost blind at the time. One such painting was of his niece, Edith Louisa Jenner (1911-1987), and her husband, Norman Henry Davis, in their Salvation Army uniforms. Frederick and his wife, Isabella, had a son, also called Frederick England who owned a caravan Park at Woodland's lane, Almondsbury, Bristol. The Western Daily Press, Bristol area published the following: CARAVANS are marriage savers, site owner Mr. Frederick England said yesturday. They keep young couples together after they have been forced to leave rooms and flats because of new norn babies, he said. Middle aged people also like caravans because they are bigger better and more luxurious than ever before. Mr England told a planning inquiry at Thornbury. Mr England, owner of England Caravan Park Ltd., was appealing against a decision of the county planners, refusing him permission to extend his caravans site at Woodland's lane, Almondsbury. He claimed there was a huge demand for caravan homes. He said that because they were becoming larger in size he could no longer accommodate the 185 allowed by his licence on the site. He wants to extend the site to bring the number back up to 188. At the moment, only 172 are on the site. Mr. Peter Murray, assistant divisional planning officer, said the site already lay within the green belt and an extension would be in the green belt. The present site was already conspicuous and an extension would have further adverse impact on the visual amenities of the area. The Minister's decision will be announced. Arthur Edward England (c1884-1969) Arthur (son of William George England) lived on a large Estate in Plymouth. He and his wife Emily had three children; two of them Evelyn and Phyllis (twins) became millionaires in their own right. When Arthur was in his eighties he made a weekend visit to his niece, Florence Eveline Jenner (1901-1994), aka Eva, at 8 Seymour Road, Staple Hill, Bristol. The weekend visit turned into a week; two weeks; and finally permanent residency. While living with his niece he bought a bright blue 'swivel' easy chair. Eva didn't like it one bit; but it was his, and he had it in the living room for his personal use! In 1969, he slipped on some ice and broke his ankle; and died in hospital a short time later. References Gallery See also External links *Paintings by Frederick England (c1876-?) son of William George England (c1842-?). Category:Upgraded from info page